


Christmas is in the Air

by theCreativeWriter



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCreativeWriter/pseuds/theCreativeWriter
Summary: [Modern AU]:Moana and Elsa decorate their Christmas Tree.
Relationships: Elsa/Moana Waialiki (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Christmas is in the Air

“Alright,” with a huff, Elsa Andersen dusts off her hands, “that should do it.”

“Finally!” Sighs Moana Waialiki as she leans against the car to catch her breath. “ _Now_ can we go home?”

Elsa squints her eyes to get a better look. “It looks pretty secure.” She takes a step back and cups her hands around her waist.

The 72-inch Christmas tree they managed to chop down looked as though it was strapped securely on the top of her car, though she was slightly annoyed at the thought of having tiny little scratches on the surface from all the fresh pine needles.

Frankly, if it were up to her, Elsa would’ve opted out on tree hunting this year. Originally, she had made the commitment to have dug her artificial tree out of storage. _But_ … that all changed when a certain, curly haired young woman unexpectedly entered into her life.

It was a good thing that outside wasn’t as cold as she had anticipated. There isn’t too much snow on the ground either, which was also good. But the sparkling white landscape of the once green forest is always beautiful to look at.

“Okay, it looks fine! Can we please go now? We still have to decorate the tree!”

Elsa gives her a pointed look. “You know we still have to put the tree _up_.”

“Well _duh_ , I know that.”

“Oh yeah? Are you actually going to _help_ me this time?”

Moana furrows her brows. “ _Obviously_ I am.”

“Really? Just like how you _helped_ me cut down this tree?” She jabs her thumb at the tree.

“Hey! At least I helped you carry it out of the forest!”

“Yea. _You_ got to carry the wood, while _I_ had to carry the needles.”

A scoff. “It’s not like you carried it with your bare hands.” She points. “At least we’re wearing our gloves.”

Elsa chuckles and leans against her car. “That’s because it’s _winter_ , sweetheart. Here in Norway, we wear gloves for a reason.”

“Ugh!” Moana rolls her eyes and throws her head back. “Are we gonna stand here all day and argue?”

“Hm, do _you_ want to stand here all day and argue?”

She narrows her eyes. “Do I _look_ like I want to do that? ”

Elsa shrugs. “I don’t know.” Her cerulean orbs twinkle with mischief. “You tell me?”

A huff. “Can we just go home please?”

Elsa doesn’t have time to utter another cheeky response. Instead, she chuckles and shakes her head as she watches Moana stomp her way around to the passenger side, jumps in and slams the door shut.

_‘The things I do for love…’_

Elsa eases herself from the car, takes one last look at the strapped tree, opens the door to her car and slips in. She turns to find what looked like a rather impatient Moana in the passenger seat. Her legs are bouncing in anticipation and she’s greeted by a scowl.

Elsa cocks her brow. “Is _someone_ a little impatient?”

“By _impatient_ , you mean _eager_?” A cheeky response, as she sticks her tongue out at her. “Then _yes_. I’m _very eager_.” She makes sure to enunciate the words.

She stares at her with a smirk. “You’re lucky you’re adorable when you’re sassy.”

Mischief twinkles in those adorable brown orbs. Her lips tilt into a tiny into an angelic – albeit _cheeky_ – grin. “I know. That’s why you _love_ me, right?”

Elsa rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Sticking her key into the ignition and twisting it so the engine roars to life, she moves the gear into ‘Drive’. “I guess so.”

With a giggle from Moana, Elsa eases on the pedal and drives out of the parking lot.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to put the tree up when they arrived back to their townhouse. Though it was a bit of struggle lugging it through the smaller space while leaving a trail of pine needles leading all the way from the front door to the family room.

Elsa, as always, was a bit agitated, but Moana assures her that they would clean it up afterwards. They stuck the tree in a corner, placed it in the tree holder, stared in awe and relief as it stood tall and proud, and Elsa was just thankful that the height is just right.

They don’t decorate just yet, since all the ornaments were still in storage and Elsa was needing a little break before having to rummage through old toys and Christmas ornaments she hadn’t seen since she was sixteen.

Moana decided to vacuum up the trail of pine needles while Elsa opted to head to her study and quickly finish up another chapter to her novel she’s currently working on.

Or… at least _attempt_ to.

About half an hour later, Elsa is still staring at her computer screen as it bathes her face in a warm glow. Her fingers are pressing against her temples with a blank document in front of her. She has to submit at least six chapters by the beginning of January, and she’s still struggling to come up with at least _one_ sentence for her sixth chapter. _‘Damn writer’s block!’_

Then again, they’re in the month of December and usually this month is always the crazy time of year when everyone leaves their Christmas shopping to the last minute and then they end up going nuts. But to Elsa, this shouldn’t be an excuse. She needs to come up with something, _anything_ and she needs to do it _fast._

…Though, she would probably have more luck had it not been for the pair of brown eyes that are burning a hole into her skin. She tries to ignore her. But her lips tilt into a smirk. At the corner of her eye, she can see the eager curly headed young woman sitting on the chair with her legs swinging back and forth and she’s bouncing up and down in her seat with pursed lips. She sighs.

“Are you going to sit here and watch me all day?”

“Not unless you come help me decorate the tree.”

“I just have to finish this last chapter, okay?”

Moana groans. _“Elsaaaa!”_ She taps her watch. “It’s four-thirty! It’s already getting darkoutside!”

Elsa sighs. “Sweetheart, I have to submit this chapter in three weeks and I’ve…” She stares mournfully at her blank screen, “barely got so much as a _sentence_ done.”

“But you have _three_ weeks! I’m sure you’ll be able to get something done before then.”

“Moana…”

“ _Elsa_ …”

Elsa sighs again. This time, a longer, heavier sigh. It’s amazing how after three years, she sometimes forgets how persistent _and_ stubborn her girlfriend can be. Her persistence _definitely_ isn’t helping her creative juices to flow. Especially with the fact that Christmas is just around the corner, and there is absolutely _no_ way she wants to spend it holed up in her study. At this point, she doesn’t really have much of a choice. Moana would have her head if she dared to spend their Christmas _working_.

 _“Pleeeaaasse?”_ Came Moana’s insistent whine.

“Babe…”

“Come on! _Please?_ You’ll have all night and allday tomorrow to work on your chapter!”

“ _True_ ,” She thought, “but you know this chapter isn’t going to write itself.”

Moana flops back in her seat and throws her head back. “Why are you so _stubborn_?”

A snort. “Why are _you_ so _persistent_?”

A deadpan expression. “Please, not this again.”

“What?” Asks Elsa innocently. She turns to look at her girlfriend with a smirk. “Playful banter?”

“ _Elsa!_ ”

She can’t give in. Not this time.

Yes, she loves her girlfriend _dearly_ , and she will keep loving her for the rest of her life. But now isn’t the time to give in, not like how she always does.

Unfortunately, this is the price she paid when she decided to spoil her from their first date and onwards.

“Please?”

 _‘Turn away! Turn away_ now _before she makes those stupidly, irresistible-‘_

It’s too late. She hefts a heavy sigh and has a guilty look on her face. Just as she feared, Moana’s chin is trembling, her bottom lip is quivering, her brows are merging downward and her eyes are growing wider with need and sadness.

The famous ‘puppy dog’ pout that Elsa _cannot_ , for the life of her, _ever_ resist. And it was the _one_ weapon that Moana _knows_ she can use against her.

After all, there was never a time where Moana wouldn’t _not_ use that look whenever she wasn’t getting her own way.

 _‘I suppose this chapter_ could _wait…’_

But… she _has_ to finish it soon?

“ _Pleeeaaasssse?”_

Oh! For crying out loud!

A heavy sigh. “Fine.”

Moana beams. “Really?!”

Elsa drags a hand down her face. “If I say yes, will you wipe that look off your face?”

A high-pitched squeal from her girlfriend answers her question.

“Yes!”

_‘What did I get myself into…’_

Moana jumps from the chair and grabs Elsa’s hand. “Come on, come on!”

Elsa groans. “I know I’m going to regret this…”

“Less talking, moremoving!” Elsa feels a rather forceful tug on her arm. “Come on, missy! Come on, come on, come _on_!”

Moana pulls her out of her chair with so much force that Elsa nearly loses her footing getting up. It isn’t long until she feels a pair of hands on the small of her back and are pushing her from behind and out of her study. Another thing that Elsa forgets is how _strong_ her girlfriend is.

Especially for someone who is much _shorter_ than she is.

“Why must you always be so _bossy_?” Elsa mutters.

It kind of scares her at just _how_ similar she and Anna are sometimes.

Especially at _this_ time of year in particular.

A giggle behind her as Moana wraps her arms around Elsa’s waist and is still pushing her down the hallway towards the family room.

“Because it’s fun!” She beams. “And you _love_ it.”

She snorts. “Yea… _that’s_ why.”

“No more talking! We got a tree to decorate!

_‘This should be fun…’_

Elsa sighs.

* * *

“I never knew how much fun it is to decorate a real Christmas tree!” Beamed Moana, placing a silver ornament on the branch.

Elsa chuckles as she wraps the final string of white lights around the tree. “Decorating is always fun. Anna and I always love doing this together every year.”

“I’ll say.” Moana places a golden glitter covered orb on the evergreen. “You’re both lucky that you actually have _Christmas_ trees out here.”

“Didn’t you and your family decorate at Christmas time?” Elsa asks, bringing the box of ornaments between them.

“Of course! But not _real_ trees though.” Moana smirks. “My Christmases were spent in Hawaii, babe. Remember?”

_Duh!_

Elsa stares at her girlfriend with an apologetic look, suddenly feeling guilty. Of course, how is that they’ve been together for three years and she sometimes forgets something like _that_?

“That’s right.” Says Elsa softly as she grabs a figurine of a ballerina – her _first_ ornament ever. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I forgot; this is your first Christmas away from home.” She places the figurine on the branch in the middle section. “You’ve always spent your Christmases with your family.”

“Eh, yea. It’s nice and all.” A shrug. “I mean, you can only decorate palm trees for so long… but they’re not as fun.”

“Yea? I would imagine tropical Christmases would be amazing.”

“They can be.” Says Moana, placing a gold ornament on a lower branch. “But it can get boring after a while.”

 _“Boring_?” Elsa stifles a chuckle. “Crystal clear waters, being in the hot sun and tanning is _boring_?”

“Well, when that’s the only type of weather you’ve been around for pretty much your entire life, then yes. It definitely can be.”

Elsa furrows her brows, squatting down to pull out a silver ornament in the shape of an eighth note. She says nothing as she reaches on her tip-toes and places it on a higher branch. There is something about Moana’s comment that has her feeling a little off… and slightly amused at the same time.

“Hm, guess I’ll have to be the judge of that.” She says. “One year, we’ll have to go down to Hawaii together and celebrate Christmas there.”

Moana lifts a brow. “You really wanna travel to Hawaii for Christmas time?”

“Why not?”

“First of all, Anna would _kill_ you if you leave her stuck here in Norway.”

“I wouldn’t though.” Elsa hands Moana a golden pine cone. “Her and Kristoff would obviously come with us.”

“What about Rapunzel and Eugene?”

“Of course. I’m sure they would love a change of scenery, seeing as they always travel from Germany to Norway every year for the holidays.”

“So, wait a second.” Moana looks at her girlfriend with a smirk. “You’re telling me, that _all_ of you would ditch Christmas in _Norway_ for a Christmas in _Hawaii_?”

Elsa smirks. “Yes. We _would_.”

“Really? So, you would ditch all of _this_ ,” Moana gestures to their almost beautifully decorated tree, “and all of _that_ out there,” she points to the window, indicating for her girlfriend to look at the view of the beautifully pristine snow-covered grounds, “for hot _sand_ , _palm_ trees, green grass and the _ocean_?”

“If it means trading in the _snow_ for the _ocean_? Then absolutely, _yes_.” She grabs another ornament. “Yes, I most _definitely_ would.”

She cups a hand on her hip. A raised brow. “Even for volcanoes?”

She shrugs. “It would be nice to see one in person instead of on seeing one on TV all the time.”

Moana snorts. “Wow, someone’s determined, I see.”

“I’m not seeing why you think it’s such a bad thing.” Elsa places the ornament in the middle section. “It sounds like it would be an awesome experience, if you ask me.”

“Yea, only because you’ve never experienced it before.”

“Mo…” Elsa places a hand on her hip, “it’s a Christmas in Hawaii. I’m sure it’s just as festive over there as it is here.”

“Hot weather and sand over cold weather and snow?”

“Hell yes. You don’t always need to have to have snow and to freeze your ass off over the holidays _every_ single year, you know.”

A sigh. “I guess so.”

“And frankly, babe, you shouldn’t discourage other people from wanting to experience something a little different every now and then.” She reminds her gently. “I mean, hence why you opted to spend your Christmas here in Norway with me.”

She’s quiet. “…Yea. I guess you’re right about that.” She frowns at the box. “Do you have another pine cone?”

Elsa squats down again, rummaging through the box. She beams when she finds another pine cone, this time silver, and hands it to her girlfriend. The younger girl takes it without saying another word, and Elsa furrows her brows when she notices that her mood is suddenly a little bleak.

“Can you pass me the stool, please?” Comes Moana’s next response. Solemn and small.

Elsa moves the little stool over towards her, a mumbled “thanks” falls softly from Moana’s lips as she moves to stand on small step. Elsa watches as she stands on her tip toes, her hands cupped around her hips. The hem of Moana’s red shirt hikes up just a little as she’s reaching upward, the bare skin of her toned stomach peaks out.

She suddenly has a feeling that this conversation is supposed to leading to something… but Elsa isn’t sure if _right now_ is the right time and place for it. Part of her feels guilty that maybe she might’ve said something to tick her girlfriend off. After all, this wouldn’t be the _first_ time this has happened.

“Moana.”

“Mhm?” Comes Moana’s quiet response.

“You okay?”

“Yea.” She says, shaking her head with a strange look. “I’m fine.”

“You sure? You seem quiet all of a sudden.”

Moana quickly turns her head in girlfriend’s direction. Her lips tilt into a smile, though Elsa is convinced that it’s forced. “I’m fine!”

“Mo, look, if I said anything that-“

“ _Pepe_ , I’m _fine_.” A chuckle. “Don’t worry about me!”

 _Pepe_. Elsa’s favorite word of endearment that Moana often says to her in Samoan. But it was also her transparent code-word for _‘I don’t really wanna talk about it, so let’s just ignore it’._ Elsa is about to open her mouth to speak, when Moana gestures to the box.

“Is it time to put the star on the tree yet?” She asks, her voice instantly sounds perky and excited.

Though she’s still a little bothered, Elsa decides to listen to her gut and push the feeling aside. Instead, she chuckles and shakes her head.

“There’s still a little bit more in the back we have to do first.”

“Well then, let’s get cracking!”

It doesn’t take them much longer to place ornaments on around the back section of the tree. Especially with how fast Moana moves from one branch to the next. Elsa chuckles, finding it adorable of how excited her girlfriend is. Moana is chatting animatedly about her old family traditions, while Elsa listens and laughs along with her. She shares some of her own, and the two are cackling about how much fun it was to sneak a peek at their Christmas gifts while their parents weren’t looking.

Whatever strange feeling Elsa had just a minute ago about Moana’s shift in mood has dissipated. And she wasn’t going to question it any further.

“What’s this?” Moana asks her girlfriend softly.

Elsa nearly gasps. It’s the little ornament that Moana is cradling in her hands that has Elsa’s heart fluttering with love. A crystal-clear orb decorated in intricate snowflake patterns that held a photo of eight-year-old Elsa cuddling her five-year-old little sister, Anna. There’s calligraphy writing in the center.

_‘Sisters’ Christmas’_

“My parents took this of Anna and me one Christmas.” Elsa gently takes the ornament, tracing a finger over the pattern of snowflakes. “This one has always been special to us.”

“Hm.” Moana smiles. “You put it up every year?”

A light chuckle. “It’s our little tradition.” She steps around the tree so she’s standing in the front. Taking one last longing glance, she places the ornament right in the middle section so that it’s visible to anyone who saw. Moana follows, eyeing the ornament.

“It’s beautiful.” She tells her girlfriend. “Does Anna have one?”

“We switch back and forth each year.” Elsa tells her. “Last year, she had it. This year, it’s my turn.”

“Hm. I see.”

Elsa turns to look at her girlfriend. A smile. “Do you have any decorations of your own?”

She’s quiet at first, then she says, “yea. But, they’re all back home.”

“Oh.” Was Elsa’s reply. “You should’ve brought one up here with you.”

Moana says nothing, but just gives a curt nod. Elsa furrows her brows. There it is again, her sudden shift in mood. She’s about to open her mouth to speak, but Moana beats her to it.

“Time to put the star up?” She asks, a hint of excitement.

Elsa chuckles. “I would say so.”

“Yay! Finally!”

Squatting down, Elsa reaches in to retrieve what looked a silvery snowflake in the shape of an angel. She’s about to reach on her tip-toes to place it on top of the tree, but she can’t stop the giggle that slips from her lips at the beaming eyes from Moana that stare up at her.

“Do _you_ want to put the star up?” She asks.

Moana nods eagerly. A bright smile.

“Alright.”

She hands the star to Moana, only to have Moana come to a realization. Her brows dent to a frown.

“…But I’m too short.”

A chuckle. “I have an idea.”

Moana gives her a confused look as she watches Elsa step onto the little stool. She gestures for Moana to step on with her. With a raised brow, Moana reluctantly complies, taking a step on and nearly falling backwards due to the _very_ limited space on the surface of the stool. But it takes her by surprise when she feels a pair of two arms wrap themselves around her waist and hoist her upward. A beaming smile on her face as her feet are being lifted off the surface.

“ _Weeeee!”_

She squeals, suddenly feeling like a little kid all over again as Elsa chuckles and lifts her up. Once she’s at a reasonable height to reach the top, she gracefully places the star to sit on the point of the tree.

“I forgot being short had its perks!” A cheeky smile. “It’s a good thing you’re strong!”

A snort. “You can thank my kickboxing skills for thatone.”

“I’ll say!”

Elsa chuckles as she gently lowers Moana back down onto the ground. Moana helps her step down from the stool. They stare at each other with beaming smiles.

“You ready for the grand finale?” Elsa asks in a lower voice.

“You bet!”

Elsa steps around the tree, retreating the plug and sticking into the nearest outlet. Once she plugs it in, the evergreen tree lights up. She hears the gasp that slips from Moana’s mouth and she chuckles softly. She stands beside her girlfriend, and the smile that’s plastered on Moana’s face looks as though she’s a little kid in a candy store.

“It’s… it’s so beautiful.”

Elsa wraps an arm around Moana’s waist and pulls her closer. A pair of arms wrap around her own waist, and Moana rests her head against her shoulder. Elsa places a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s temple.

“It is.”

The tree is completely lit with white lights that make it look like frost from a distance while adorned in gold and silver ribbons with trinkets of Christmas ornaments. The snowflake on top is brightly lit, sitting proudly on top and is enough to light up one’s life.

It was always a beautiful and humbling sight, and Elsa often enjoyed this part of Christmas. And judging by the bright smile on Moana’s face, the Christmas lights bathes her coco skin in the most gorgeous glow that Elsa has ever seen. She places another kiss to Moana’s head and holds her close.

“I can’t wait for Christmas.” Moana whispers.

Elsa smiles. “Me neither.”

It was in that moment, that Elsa was glad that she abandoned her chapter. After all, like Moana said, she _did_ have three weeks to submit.

So why not enjoy her Christmas holidays while she’s at it?

* * *

Elsa is instantly in the Christmas spirit when five-thirty hits. It’s darker outside now, but that didn’t matter. Their Christmas tree was up and ready, and their little townhouse looks like a winter wonderland. So as of now, things were great.

 _So_ great that the thought of her unwritten sixth chapter feels more like a relief as opposed to feeling like a burden. And it is _so_ great that she places two steaming mugs of hot coco on a little tray with some freshly baked gingerbread cookies they made from this morning.

Once upon a time, her parents would’ve scolded her for potentially spoiling her dinner if she filled her belly with too many gingerbread cookies. But that was one of the perks of living under your _own_ roof and abiding by your _own_ rules. _‘They mean well…’_

She shakes her head, smiling at the memory. After throwing in some marshmallows into the coco, she takes up the tray and heads toward the family room. She expects to see Moana in there, since that was the last place she left her. Upon her arrival, granted, Moana is _exactly_ where Elsa anticipated to find her.

“Hey you.” She says softly with a smile. “I thought I’d find you in here.”

But her smile slowly vanishes at the sight in front of her.

Moana is sitting on the couch with her legs curled up to her chest. She’s wrapped in what looks like her woolen _tapa_ , and the look on her face is anything but _happy_. She’s staring at the tree, lost in thought, looking as though good ol’ Saint Nick himself has somehow disappointed her.

“Babe, I brought some coco and cookies.”

“That’s nice.” Came Moana’s small response.

Elsa furrows her brows, tilting her head. “You okay?”

“…Yea.”

 _‘No you’re not’,_ Elsa wants to say, but decides against it.

Instead, she gently places the tray on the coffee table, and makes her way over to her girlfriend. “Scooch over.” She says softly as Moana absent-mindedly obeys her girlfriend’s orders. She gathers the younger girl in her arms and leans her back so that she’s resting between her legs and against her chest. She places a soft kiss on her cheek and rests her chin on the crown of her curly hair.

“What’s wrong, babe?” She asks. “You look like Santa put a lump of coal in your stocking.”

Elsa would be lying if she said that she wasn’t slightly disappointed that her joke didn’t seem to make her girlfriend laugh. But instead, she’s met with a tiny shrug of her shoulders and little sigh.

“It’s nothing.”

“That’s not true.” Elsa tells her. “You’re wearing your _tapa_.” Moana stiffens in her arms. “You always wear that when something’s bothering you.”

Moana’s body is still stiff, but Elsa only responds by squeezing her just a fraction for some reassurance. She stares at their beautifully lit tree and places another kiss to Moana’s cheek.

“Baby, what is it?” She asks again. “You know you can tell me anything.”

There’s hesitation, but the feeling is slowly slipping away as Moana melts into her girlfriend’s warm embrace. She takes a deep breath, and then opens her mouth to speak.

“I just got off the phone with my parents.”

“Oh?” Elsa smiles. “How are they?”

“They’re good.”

“Just good? I’m sure they’re excited for the Christmas holidays to come around.”

“…They are.”

She furrows her brow. “…Did you have an argument with them?”

“No.” A pause. “They sent me some pictures.”

A chuckle. “Did they send you a picture of their Christmas Palm trees?”

“…Yea.”

Her smile slowly vanishes. Realization finally hits her. The _tapa_ she’s curled in suddenly giving it away. She kisses her head and lets her lips linger there for a moment. She squeezes her tighter.

“You miss them, don’t you?”

She hears Moana sniffle. She rests her head against Elsa’s chest. “…Would I… be a horrible person if I said yes?”

“Of course, not.” She sighs. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” She runs her fingers through her curly hair. “It’s your first Christmas away from them.”

A shrug. “Yea. I never realized how different it feels not being with them, you know?” Then she quickly lifts her head and cranes her neck to look at her girlfriend. “But… that doesn’t mean that I’m not happy being here with you.”

A reassuring smile. “I know that.” She cups her cheek, wipes away a tear and kisses her forehead. “You’re just a little homesick, that’s all.”

She chews on her lower lip. “…Is that a bad thing?”

Elsa chuckles. “Not at all. As a matter of fact, it’s completely normal.”

“Yea?”

“Yup. When I first moved out on my own, I’ll admit, even I got a bit homesick.”

“You did?”

“Definitely. But it got better after a while.”

Moana stares at her girlfriend. “…Do you think it will get better for me?”

“Of course, it will. After all, you’re not alone.” She smiles. “You have _me_. You have Anna and Kristoff. You have Rapunzel and Eugene, Jack, Aster and Tia.”

Her lips tilt into a little smile.

“Plus, it’s Christmas time. And we’re _all_ going to be together.”

That seemed to put a brighter smile on her face. Though there’s still a little bit of pain beneath those beautiful brown eyes of hers, her happiness and excitement are seeming to outweigh the worry and sadness she was feeling.

“I am happy that I _finally_ get to spend the Christmas holidays with you.” Moana says softly with a smile. “But… I do miss being with my family around this time of year.”

“I know you do, and you will. Trust me, I know how you’re feeling.” She pulls her closer. “But I promise you, we will have a _wonderful_ Christmas together. Okay?”

“Yea?”

“Absolutely.” She kisses her forehead. “We _will_.”

She feels Moana nod against her shoulder. “What would I do without you?” She presses her face to her skin. Her curly hair smells like Coconut and Mango shampoo, and Elsa’s heart flutters when she feels the outlines of her girlfriend’s smile. “I love you.”

She hums softly. “I love you too.” She traces her fingertips over the fabric of Moana’s shirt over her spine. “You’ll always have me.”

Her gaze finds itself back on their Christmas tree. Its string of white lights bathed the family room in a warm glow, representing the warmth and love that’s given at this time of year. The silver and gold ribbons and garlands wrapped around the beautiful evergreen always reminded Elsa of the significance of family members and loved ones staying bonded together during the holidays and throughout the year.

A promise that she always kept to Anna, Rapunzel and her friends and family. And it was a promise she would continue to keep to Moana.

She lowers her head to look at Moana. In the dim lights shining from the tree, she sees the new light in her girlfriend’s eyes spark at the last words she had said. Only then, does Elsa suddenly get an idea. Her smiles grows wider.

“Do you still have your phone?” She asks.

Moana nods.

“Grab it.” She gently eases Moana off her and stands from the couch. “Come with me.”

The younger girl cocks an eyebrow. “What are you up to?”

“Just come.” Elsa says softly with a smile. She takes Moana’s hand. “Come on.”

Moana barely has time to say anything more. She stands from the couch with the help of her girlfriend and has her phone pocketed in her other hand. Elsa is bringing her closer towards the tree with a smile so bright that Moana could’ve sworn makes her girlfriend look like a Christmas angel. Elsa’s back is towards the tree, and she gently guides Moana to do the same. She looks up at her.

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going to take a picture and send it to your parents.”

Elsa gently takes the phone from Moana’s hand. She presses a few buttons and the screen comes to life. She finds the little ‘camera’ icon and flips the screen so that the two of them are looking at their reflections on the screen. She pulls Moana closer to her, two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. Her arm is around Moana’s waist and Moana wraps her around Elsa’s middle. Resting her head against her shoulder, Elsa smiles and places a kiss on her forehead.

“You ready?”

“Yup!”

Elsa holds the camera up and is relieved to find that they both fit in the frame perfectly. Their tree is in the background and the lights are bathing them in a beautifully soft hue of a golden glow. She presses the button, and the camera ‘clicks’ as their first picture is taken. She takes another one; this time with Moana smiling as Elsa is pressing a kiss to her cheek. They take a few more, and finally, they settle on the first two photos they took.

“They’re beautiful.” Moana says softly.

“And so are you.” Elsa smiles.

With a blushing searing her cheeks, Moana sheepishly sends off the pictures to her parents via text. The caption reading ‘Our First Christmas in Norway! #ourtreeisbetterthanyours!’ Elsa laughs and shakes her head.

“Of course, you would.”

“Well _duh_! Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition.”

Elsa pulls her close. Their bodies are pressed together and she rests her forehead against hers. She kisses the tip of her nose and Moana giggles.

“Merry Christmas, Moana.” She whispers.

“Merry Christmas, Elsa.”

Their lips press together softly, sharing a tender kiss. They hold each other, standing and admiring their Christmas tree.

In that moment, all they look forward to is spending many more Christmases together forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Pepe** means 'baby' Samoan.
> 
> I hope your enjoyed my rather cheesy but cute little Christmas story! Comments are very much appreciated and welcome!:-)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Mwah!*


End file.
